


Memories (Phan)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Phan - Freeform, Poetry, Protective Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's ex boyfriend has come to haunt him, in the form of poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my English class and got an A on it, so I decided I would share it!

Unsettled screams, cries of pain

Racing footsteps to the room once again

Another nightmare, another memory

Once more caused by the man named Emory

 

"He won't go away, he's still there."

"I don't know what to do, Dan, I'm scared."

A muffled sob of frustration

A tight hug without hesitation

 

Promises of safety were made like before

"I won't let him hurt you," was what Dan swore

"You're safe now, trust me."

But still the past wouldn't leave Phil be

 

A weekly routine, never to end

Caused by his ex-boyfriend

Neither expected an appearance from him

Until the day he tried to make amends

 

Out and about, Dan didn't know

That there were fresh footsteps in the snow

They led to the flat, where Phil slept

Unaware of the one who crept

 

He returned home to hear his friend

With a voice he couldn't comprehend

A scream threw him against the door

It opened to reveal Phil on the floor

 

There was a struggle, followed by swears

"Don't touch him again!" seemed to be a dare

Violence wasn't uncommon to Dan

However, Phil wasn't much of a fan

 

Blue eyes shielded, backed into a corner

Lies directed at him in the form of a murmur

A blow connects to a jaw with a sickening crack

Strength was something Emory never lacked

 

Silence settles and nothing is done

Footsteps towards him, graceful like a swan

He knows those footsteps all too well

He shakes as he is dragged back into his hell

 

"Hi, Phil. I missed you while I was gone."

"It's been lonely without you. Boring, too," and so on.

A soft kiss on the lips

A sudden grip on his hips. 

 

A thud that shakes the floor

A cry that wanted no more

Chocolate eyes that glared down at Emory

The anger they held forever in his memory

 

Another minute, maybe two

Phil escaped to his room with Deja vu

Of Dan saving him in the past

Kicking Emory out with a string of swears much too vast

 

It was over just as quickly as it had began

Emory was gone, hopefully to never be seen again

Cries not to be ignored

Gentle footsteps crossed the floorboards

 

Night falls and so do the tears

As Phil tries to forget the forgotten years

Dan holds him close as he always did

With gentle kisses amid


End file.
